Blowhole Strikes Again
by ViolaViolette
Summary: To get revenge on the penguins, Dr. Blowhole kidnaps Marlene to set a trap for Skipper and his team.  This is my first fanfic, please read and review!  Skilene, and hints of Marski. Rated T for violence and possible romance in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

□**Chapter One**■

Skipper paced in the H.Q, gripping his usual mug of fish coffee with one flipper, bloodshot eyes strangely alert. He hadn't slept in days- not since the team's most recent encounter with Dr. Blowhole. Skipper had taken recon from the zoo bell tower every night, refusing to close his eyes for more than a few seconds. He ignored his team when they told him to get some rest, constantly waiting for his treacherous foe to appear.

Kowalski glanced up from his latest invention to look at Skipper. He and the rest of the team were really beginning to worry about Skipper's lack of sleep, and his increasing paranoia. Just the day before, their leader had accused Doris the dolphin of being one of Dr. Blowhole's spies, merely because of her species. Kowalski, Rico and Private quickly disagreed with the commando penguin and brought him back to his senses.

Suddenly, the fish bowl entrance slid open. A figure quickly slid down the ladder into the H.Q, landing lightly.

Skipper immediately tossed his mug aside, rushed at the figure, and pinned her to the wall. It was Marlene. Her brown eyes were wide with fear. "What the-" She gasped.

"Skipper!" Kowalski exclaimed. "It's only Marlene!"

Skipper blinked, and after a long hesitation, released her. "Marlene, you can't just barge in on us like that!" The penguin said, anger lingering in his tone.

"Like you're the one to talk," Marlene retorted, referring to the many times Skipper and his team had barged in on _her. _

"It's our job." Skipper replied firmly, his bloodshot eyes drooping slightly. He glanced at the clock. "Boys, I'm going to take recon."

"Okay, Skippah." Private murmured. Kowalski and Rico just nodded as their fearless leader climbed up the ladder and disappeared.

Once Skipper was gone, Marlene turned to Kowalski. "What's his deal?" She asked, concern lingering in her voice. She was used to Skipper leaping into his fighting stance, or just yelling at her for barging in, but he had never leapt on her like that.

Kowalski looked up from the invention he was working on and pulled out his clipboard and a pencil. "In the past 12 days, Skipper has only slept for .5 hours, thus making his paranoia increase by about 79.2 percent," He said, showing Marlene a diagram he had drawn on the clipboard, "although he has great focus, lack of sleep is really starting to get to Skipper… which would explain why he attacked you."

Marlene placed her paws on her hips. "And why is he all of a sudden deciding he doesn't want to sleep?" She asked.

"Because of our last encounter with Dr. Blowhole!" Private chirped, popping up next to Kowalski.

Kowalski slapped him. "Private! That information is classified!"

"Sorry, K'walski." Private muttered, gingerly placing a flipper where Kowalski had slapped him on the face.

"Dr. Blowhole…?" Marlene inquired.

Kowalski sighed, and shot a glare at Private. "Dr. Blowhole is our- or, mainly Skipper's- greatest and most dangerous foe."

"Wait… you guys have an arch nemesis?" Marlene exclaimed, eyes widening.

"Yes." Kowalski replied. "Ever since our last encounter with him-"

"Which was when, exactly?" Marlene interrupted.

Kowalski sighed, although he admired Marlene's inquisitiveness. "Can I please finish? I was getting to that."

"Sorry."

"Right. As I was saying," Kowalski continued, "ever since our last encounter with Blowhole two weeks ago, Skipper's been… on edge. He's constantly taking recon, organizing perimeter checks, and searching for possible spies."

Marlene nodded slowly, listening closely to Kowalski's every word.

He continued, "This is the worst state I've ever seen him in. Not that I can blame him; Blowhole's plan was very close to succeeding."

Before Marlene could ask what exactly the plan _was, _the fish bowl entrance quickly opened, and Skipper slid down the ladder, muttering to himself.

"Everything alright, Skippah?" Private asked.

Skipper interrupted Private mid-sentence. "Look… look alive, men! We're going… going to practice… our rou… routine…" Skipper murmured, his words becoming slurred and muffled, making the commando penguin hard to understand.

"Skipper…?" Kowalski began.

"W… well? What are you men wait… waiting for…? Skipper's eyelids shut slowly, and he slid on to the floor, shoulders slumping, body going limp.

"Skipper!" Marlene exclaimed, rushing over to the commando penguin.

Kowalski quickly scribbled a note down on his clipboard. "Yep, just as I predicted."

"What?" Marlene asked, propping Skipper up against the wall. Skipper moaned quietly, but his eyelids didn't open.

Kowalski slid on his belly over to Marlene and the unconscious Skipper. "His lack of sleep finally took over him, causing him to black out."

"Will he be okay?" Marlene asked, unable to hide the worry in her tone.

Kowalski looked at Marlene, catching the worry in her voice. It was obvious to him how Marlene felt about Skipper, even though she did her best to hide it. Kowalski had to admit, he did like Marlene. She was intelligent, kind and a quick-thinker, and her feelings and actions towards Skipper would often make him feel a twinge of jealousy.

"Kowalski?" Marlene asked.

Kowalski snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh. He'll be fine- in fact, some rest will probably serve him well. Rico?"

Rico turned to the intellectual penguin.

Kowalski motioned to their unconscious leader with one flipper. Rico nodded, quickly understanding. He dragged Skipper over to his bunk, and then returned to polishing and taking note of his weapons.

Kowalski turned back to his invention after a nod of thanks to Rico.

Marlene shot a worried glance at Skipper once more before following Kowalski. "What exactly are you working on?" She asked, curious.

Kowalski smiled inwardly at Marlene's interest in his invention. "A Sleeping Dart Gun," He replied.

Marlene raised an eyebrow. "To use on Skipper, right?" She guessed.

"Precisely," Kowalski replied, admiring the otter's intelligence, and filled a large dart with a suspicious blue-green liquid, "this serum is designed to make the target sleep for about two hours without feeling any pain. Sadly," The intellectual penguin continued as he loaded the small gun, "I have no use for it now. Not at the moment, at least. Rico!"

Rico looked up from shining his beloved chainsaw, and Kowalski tossed the weapons-expert the dart gun. "Will you hold on to that for me?"

"Yup yup." Rico replied, swallowing the gun.

Marlene shivered. It still freaked her out how Rico swallowed and coughed up weapons.

"Whatever you do, do _not _use it unless I tell you." Kowalski said firmly.

"Yup yup." Rico replied again with his crooked grin.

Marlene turned back to look at Skipper, who was still out cold.

Kowalski spun around to face Marlene. "Maybe you should head home," The intellectual penguin suggested. "We should probably leave Skipper in peace for a while." There was a slight edge to Kowalski's voice, hinting that he didn't want to argue with her about it.

"Oh… right. See you guys later," Marlene murmured, and turned towards the ladder. She climbed up and disappeared through the fish bowl entrance.

Kowalski sighed. He wondered if Skipper felt the same way about Marlene that he did. He shook his head to himself. Even if their leader _did _have feelings for Marlene, he would never show it or express his true feelings- at least, not purposely. The commando penguin would never let anyone or anything get in the way of their strict missions and orders, especially not love. This slightly reassured Kowalski, and he glanced at the clock. "Private, Rico. We should probably turn in."

Private dragged his gaze away from the TV screen with a sigh, and Rico swallowed an unlit bomb he had been polishing. The two penguins waddled over to their bunks, Kowalski following quietly so he didn't disturb Skipper.

Marlene entered her small cave and stretched. She didn't know what to make of Kowalski's explanation for Skipper's increased paranoia and exhaustion. She didn't think that Kowalski, out of the entire group of penguins, would lie, but the story he told her seemed very unlikely. An evil dolphin?

Marlene shrugged to herself, and walked towards her bed with a yawn.

Two dark, silent figures hid in the shadows of Marlene's cave. Waiting. One whispered something to the other, so quietly that Marlene couldn't hear. The figure nodded, and both leaped out of the shadows towards the otter.

Marlene heard something and turned.

Not fast enough.

Before she could yell for help, she was tied up with thick ropes and gagged. The two shadowy figures smiled triumphantly, and carried her into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

_Just wanted to thank everyone for the fantastic reviews! Anyway, here's chapter 2! Please read, review and enjoy!_

□**Chapter Two**■

Skipper opened his eyes slowly, moaning in pain. "Hoover Dam…" He muttered, swinging around to look at the clock of the wall of the H.Q. 11:48am. His eyes widened.

Kowalski looked up from a quick experiment he was conducting as he heard movement. "Morning, Skipper." He greeted the commando penguin. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," Skipper replied gruffly. "What happened?"

"You passed out," Kowalski responded, turning his attention back to his experiment.

"Where's Rico? And Private?"

"Doing recon," Kowalski replied immediately. _Well, he seems a bit calmer, _the intellectual penguin thought. "You've been out for two days."

"Two _days?_" Skipper exclaimed, jumping down from his bunk. "Fish and chips, man! Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"Skippah, you obviously needed the rest!" Private piped as he and Rico slid down the ladder into the H.Q.

"Yup!" Rico agreed with Private.

"I was doing fine." Skipper said firmly. "Any sign of Blowhole?" He demanded.

"Not a trace," Private assured Skipper.

Rico nodded.

Skipper took a deep breath. "Maybe I was being a bit on edge."

"A bit?" Kowalski raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, a lot on edge," Skipper agreed. "Well, no more. Since Blowhole hasn't got the guts to come back looking for more, we can return to our regular routines."

"Great!" Private piped up happily.

"Now, let's go topside, men!" Skipper ordered.

The four penguins climbed up the ladder and began practicing their basic moves.

"Private, let's work on your roundhouse!" Skipper barked. "Kowalski, you stand as Private's target."

"Goota hav Skipa bak!" Rico murmured to Private happily.

"You're right, Rico. It _is _good to have Skippah back!" Private agreed, taking position across from Kowalski.

Kowalski took up position.

"On my mark…" Skipper said, raising a flipper. "Now!"

Private ran at Kowalski, and was about to kick up to complete his roundhouse, when…

"Alikc! Alikc!" Rico croaked.

"Skipper, Alice alert!" Kowalski warned, sliding out of Private's way.

"Cute and cuddly, boys!" Skipper ordered. Private stopped mid-kick, causing him to slide into the water. Skipper sighed, and Private immediately pulled himself out of the water and stood next to the other three penguins. The group of commando penguins watched the zookeeper walk by.

Alice paid no attention to the penguins, and she spoke into a walkie-talkie. "Yeah, it's the otter, she's missing. We're going to have to close down the zoo for the day, just in case she's wandering around here." She walked towards her office.

Skipper's eyes widened. "Marlene!" He exclaimed.

A worried expression crept onto Kowalski's face.

After Alice had left, the penguins slid over to Marlene's habitat. They leaped into their fighting stances- and waited. After a few moments, there was no movement or response to the penguins' actions.

"Spread out, men!" Skipper barked. The penguins nodded and disperse throughout Marlene's home.

"Marlene?" Skipper slid on his belly into Marlene's cave, searching quietly. No movement, no response. "Marlene? You here?" Skipper called. He stood, and looked around. The room was dead silent. There were a few of Marlene's items scattered throughout the cave, all broken or damaged, proving that there had been a struggle. Throughout the huge mess, the commando penguin noticed some small, dot-like tracks. "Kowalski!" He yelled.

Kowalski slid into Marlene's cave. "Find something, Skipper?" He asked hopefully.

Skipper nodded. "Analysis." He said, pointing to the tracks.

Kowalski observed the tracks closely. There were many of them, small and close together, shaped like circles. "Lobster tracks, Skipper. About two days old." The intellectual penguin reported.

"I knew it," Skipper murmured, "Blowhole's behind this. But what would he want with Marlene?" He shivered, thinking of all the horrible things that his arch nemesis could have done to the otter.

Rico and Private entered the cave. "We didn't find a single trace of Marlene, Skippah." Private said sadly.

"It was Blowhole." Skipper explained. "We found some tracks.

"Lobster tracks," Kowalski corrected, "which proves that Blowhole still relies on his army of crustaceans.

"Right you are, penguins." An all too familiar voice said, a hint of amusement lingering in his voice.

The penguins leaped into the H.Q, landing in their fighting stances. "Look!" Private pointed at the TV- Dr. Blowhole was looking at the penguins through the screen, appearing to be slightly amused, an evil grin plastered to his face. "So we meet once again, penguins."

Skipper remained in his fighting stance, anger burning in his eyes. "What have you done to Marlene?" He demanded.

"Don't worry, Skipper. Your little 'friend' is safe… at the moment." Dr. Blowhole said with an evil smiled. The penguins gasped. In the background, Marlene was chained to a wall. She opened her eyes and saw the penguins on the screen.

"Skipper! It's a trap! Don't come for me-" Marlene screamed. There were four lobsters guarding her- each with a chrome claw. The largest of the four hit Marlene with its claw, and she kept quiet.

"You see, Skipper," Blowhole began, "the last time we met, my greatest creation, Chrome Claw, almost defeated you. So now, I have given the rest of my lobster minions the same abilities as Chrome Claw." He smiled evilly.

Skipper couldn't take his eyes off of Marlene. He just couldn't believe it. Blowhole had officially crossed the line. "Just wait until I get my flippers on you, Blowhole!" He growled. "You'll be sorry."

Kowalski's ice blue eyes seemed to be flaming with rage. Rico coughed up a chainsaw with the usual crazy, threatening gleam in his eyes, and Private held his fighting stance.

Dr. Blowhole merely laughed. "We'll see about that." Marlene shot the penguins one last glance, and shook her head sadly. Then the screen went black.

Skipper didn't hesitate. "Kowalski, options!"

Kowalski pulled out his clipboard. "It appears as though Dr. Blowhole rebuilt his hideout in its previous location."

"Subway accessible, at least." Private chirped.

"Private, I told you last time! He'll be expecting that." Skipper reminded Private, slapping the young penguin across the face.

"Sorry, Skippah." Private apologized.

Kowalski continued, "… So we'll need a fast transport. Walking and sliding would take about…" He made the calculations, "2.5 days to reach our destination."

"Too slow," Skipper replied.

"Or, we could go by car." Kowalski said.

"How long should that take?" Skipper inquired.

"Depends who's driving." Kowalski replied, making quick calculations. "If Private drives, it will take us about… 3.9 days to reach Blowhole's hideout."

Private looked down and mumbled something under his breath.

Rico looked at Kowalski with an excited, crazy expression. "Meh! Meh!"

"Oh, right. If Rico drives, we should reach Blowhole's hideout in… under 32 minutes." Kowalski calculated.

"Excellente," Skipper said. "Roll out, men!"

The commando penguins shot up the ladder and onto the makeshift floe. "Kowalski, analysis."

"All clear, Skipper," Kowalski reported.

"Keep moving, men!" Skipper barked. The penguins dove into the water, and emerged on the opposite side. They slid on their bellies towards the zoo entrance. Skipper noticed a parked truck, and motioned to Rico. Rico grinned, and coughed up a crow bar from his gullet, and broke into the zoo delivery truck by breaking the window. He took out the truck driver with a swing of the crowbar to the back of his head. He motioned for the other penguins as he shoved the unconscious driver out of the vehicle.

Private stepped on the gas pedal, and Rico took the wheel. Kowalski was doing a few calculations, and shook his head to himself as the truck hurtled down the road.

"What is it, Kowalski?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski sighed. "I was doing a few calculations of our chances of survival against the Chrome Claw lobsters."

"And…?" Skipper inquired.

"We have a… 29.67 percent chance of survival." Kowalski calculated. "With weapons, a 46.9 percent chance."

"What about Marlene?"

Kowalski thought, jotting down some notes and diagrams on his clipboard, then shook his head again. "3.2 percent."

"_What?"_

"Think about it, Skipper. She has no training or skill on the battlefield. At least, no skill that we've witnessed." Kowalski explained.

Skipper felt a harsh, cold pang of fear in his chest. Not fear for his safety, but Marlene's.

Kowalski also feared for their friend's safety. What if they weren't able to get to Marlene in time? The odds were already against them, even if they had Rico's weapons.

Skipper and Kowalski were suddenly hurled to one side of the vehicle as Rico took a sharp corner. "Rico!" Skipper warned as he and Kowalski hit the far window, face first.

"Soree," Rico croaked, taking another sharp corner and hurling Kowalski and Skipper to the other side of the truck.

Skipper sat up and rubbed the back of his head. Private suddenly slammed on the brakes at Rico's command, "Brak! Braakks!" Rico may not be the safest driver, but he's smart enough not to run a red light.

Kowalski moaned as the light flicked to green, and Private stepped on the gas. "Could you slow down a little?" He begged, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No dice!" Skipper said, answering for Rico. "We need to get there, ASAP. Private!"

Private put more pressure on the gas pedal.

Kowalski muttered something under his breath and sat up slowly. "Skipper, if we go any faster, we'll catch the attention of the other drivers," The intellectual penguin warned.

Skipper ignored him. "Private!"

Private sighed, leaning on the gas pedal. "Skippah, I think K'walski might be right-"

"No arguments, Private! _Floor it!_" Skipper commanded.

A wild, carefree grin took over Rico's face and he steered the truck towards Blowhole's hideout, enjoying the speed and excitement.

"Braks!" Rico yelled to Private, and the young penguin threw himself at the brakes, causing the vehicle to skid to a less-than-graceful stop, in turn, causing Skipper and Kowalski to fly forward and hit the windshield.

"M… maybe I should have calculated our chances of survival with Rico driving first." Kowalski murmured, dazed.

"You think?" Skipper said irritably as he sat up.

"Soree," Rico croaked, a sly grin creeping onto his face.

Private leaped on to the seat to stand next to the other penguins. "Now what, Skippah?"

When he was done seeing stars, Skipper blinked to clear the blurriness in the edges of his vision. "First we have to find a way in."

Kowalski looked towards the hideout, and noticed a small, almost completely hidden ventilation shaft opening. "How about through there, Skipper?" He suggested, motioning to the shaft with one flipper.

"Good idea, Kowalski. Rico!" Skipper pointed towards the weapon-crazed penguin.

Rico hacked up a rope, and Skipper caught it, tying one end to a lamppost and throwing the rope down the shaft. "Let's go, men." Skipper leaped down the shaft first, grasping the rope with one flipper as he descended. Close behind was Kowalski, then Rico. Private, after a moment's hesitation, brought up the rear.

The four penguins landed in their fighting stances, back to back. Skipper observed the hideout. It was pitch black, and completely silent. "Kowalski, analysis."

"It appears that the area is… dark." Kowalski offered.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "Come on, men." The four penguins slid through the dark hideout, Skipper in the lead.

"Marlene?" Skipper called softly into the dark hideout. No response. "Marlene? Are you okay? Can you hear me?" He called again, raising his voice only slightly. This time, he got a response. But it was not the response Skipper had been aching to hear from the otter. It was a worn out, beaten down, hesitant call from the captured otter that sent chills down Skipper's spine and made his heart feel as if it had been skewered by an icicle. _Blowhole, whatever you did to her you're going to pay for…_

"S… Skipper? Is th… that you?" Marlene called into the shadows.

"Marlene! Where are you? I can't see a thing!" Skipper said, peering into the darkness.

"D…don't come any closer. Pl… please, Skipper. They… they'll kill you… it's a t…trap-" There was a loud '_clank_,' then an eerie silence.

"Marlene?" Kowalski called, his eyes widening in fear for the otter.

Skipper peered through the cloak of darkness that engulfed the room, and saw shining metal claws surrounding Marlene, then the shadowy outlines of the lobsters.

Kowalski gulped as the lights suddenly flicked on to reveal Marlene, still chained to the wall, now unconscious.

"Show yourself, Blowhole!" Skipper growled.

Kowalski swallowed hard. "Umm… Skipper?" He pointed Skipper towards a large steel door, which was slowly opening to reveal Blowhole's army of Chrome Claw minions.

Skipper thought quickly. "Rico! Hacksaw me!"

Rico coughed up a hacksaw and Skipper caught it with one flipper. "Roll out, men!" He ordered. The three other penguins nodded and dispersed, disappearing into the crowd of Chrome Claw lobsters. 

_DUN DUN DUN! A cliff hanger… sort of. *shrug* Whateves. R&R, Chapter 3 should be up soon! I had a lot of fun with this chapter, mostly because I made Skipper and Kowalski get thrown around in the truck. XD_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks again for the reviews, everyone! You guys have boosted my confidence in my writing, which is really keeping me going. So, here's chapter 3! Read, review and enjoy! _

□**Chapter Three**

Skipper slid on his belly towards Marlene with a hacksaw tucked under his left flipper. He lunged at the four guards, taking out two of them with a swift kick to the face. The remaining two rushed at him, and the commando penguin swung the hacksaw at them, knocking the two lobsters out cold as well as cutting through their tough shells. He leaped onto a ledge above Marlene's head and leaned over the edge, sawing at the chain cuffs around her wrists.

Kowalski, Private and Rico fought off the Chrome Claw lobsters. Rico coughed up a crowbar from his gullet and swung it madly through the crowd of minions, a wild grin plastered on his face.

Two minions rushed at Kowalski, and the intellectual penguin leaped into the air at the right moment, causing the lobsters to crash into each other. He landed on top of the fallen minions, and aimed a kick at another. The lobster grasped Kowalski's foot with its metal claw, twisted and threw the tall penguin aside.

Marlene slowly opened her eyes, her vision slightly blurry and dazed from being knocked unconscious. She blinked a few times to clear her vision, and then heard a steady sawing noise above her. She was about to check in on the noise, when she noticed Kowalski being hurled into a wall. She gasped.

"Are you alright, Marlene?" Skipper asked, continuing to saw at her cuffs.

"Skip… Skipper?" Marlene looked up in surprise. "Yeah… yeah, I'm fine. Kowalski isn't thought!" She said fearfully as the intellectual penguin was slowly surrounded by minions.

"Kowalski will have to wait," Skipper said as he freed one of her paws.

Marlene yanked the hacksaw out of Skipper's flipper with her free paw.

"Marlene!" Skipper exclaimed.

"Go help Kowalski! I'll be fine," Marlene said, beginning to saw at the other chain.

"Marlene…"

"Go!"

Skipper leaped off of the ledge after a moment's hesitation, and slid towards Kowalski.

Kowalski backed against the wall, carefully lifting his twisted foot off of the floor, breathing heavily.

Three Chrome Claw lobsters advanced on him.

Skipper leaped at one minion, aiming a powerful blow to the neck.

Dead on target, the Chrome Claw minion collapsed, and Skipper slid on his belly under the next one, stood behind it, and grasped one of its legs, throwing it at the last minion advancing on Kowalski.

Kowalski panted. "Th… thanks, Skipper."

"Go help Marlene, soldier." Skipper ordered harshly, disappearing into the mob of minions.

Kowalski slid on his belly over to Marlene, who was still sawing at the last cuff. His leg throbbed with pain and was bleeding badly, but he did his best to ignore it. He leaped on to the ledge above Marlene and hastily yanked the hacksaw out of her grasp, sawing the cuff himself.

Marlene looked up in surprise. "Kowalski?"

Kowalski finished sawing at the cuff and grabbed Marlene's paw, pulling her up on to the ledge. "Are you alright, Marlene?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But…" She gasped. "Kowalski, what happened to your leg?" Marlene exclaimed.

"This? It's… nothing." He lied, still trying to ignore the throbbing pain.

Marlene sighed, and turned to see the scene opening in front of her. Skipper and Private stood back to back in their fighting stances, surrounded by minions, and Rico rushed through the crowd, swinging the crowbar violently.

"We need to help them," Marlene stated, getting ready to leap into battle.

Kowalski grabbed her arm. "_We_?" He repeated. "But Marlene, you have no experience on the battlefield-"

"I'm fighting, Kowalski. They're my friends, and I'm going to help them." Marlene said firmly, yanking the hacksaw out of Kowalski's flipper.

Kowalski relented, deciding not to argue with Marlene any further. The two leaped down from the ledge and hurried over to the others.

Kowalski panicked as two minions rushed at Marlene, but surprisingly, she was prepared. She swung around, smacking the first lobster in the face with the hacksaw and kicked the other under the jaw, also hitting it in the face with the saw.

Skipper punched another minion in the face, and noticed out of the corner of his eye that Kowalski had freed Marlene. His eyes widened when he noticed that Marlene was actually _fighting, _not doing a bad job either. Kowalski was staying close to Marlene in case she needed his assistance. Skipper felt a sharp pang of jealousy in his chest. Kowalski was being a bit _too _protective, jumping in front of Marlene to take any blows aimed at her, and trying to shove her behind him in attempt to keep her from fighting all together.

"Skippah!" Private's voice broke through his thoughts. Skipper shook his head to himself and focused on fighting.

Suddenly, three lobsters came up from behind Marlene, metal claws raised. She didn't notice them; she was too busy fighting off another Chrome Claw lobster.

"_Marlene!_" Kowalski lunged at Marlene, dragging her out of the way as the Chrome Claw minions brought down their claws.

"Wha-" Marlene gasped as Kowalski threw himself at her, one flipper wrapped around her to pull her out of the way.

Kowalski looked down at Marlene after they collapsed. "Are… are you okay?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine," Marlene replied, sitting up slowly. "Umm… you can… let go of me now."

Kowalski felt his face grow hot under his feathers. "Right. S…sorry." He said awkwardly, removing his flipper from her waist and turning to face the minions in his fighting stance with Marlene still behind him. Kowalski was determined to protect her, even if that meant he had to take all of the attacks for her.

He and Marlene were surrounded.

Skipper slapped a Chrome Claw minion across the face, and turned to see Kowalski and Marlene's progress. They were back into a corner, surrounded by ten or more minions. "Rico! Private! Follow me," The commando penguin ordered. The three penguins slid towards their trapped friends.

"Marlene, stay close to me!" Kowalski ordered.

Marlene was paralyzed with fear.

Skipper, Rico and Private leaped and landed next to Kowalski and Marlene. "Need some help?" He asked the intellectual penguin.

"Desperately," Kowalski responded. Blood trickled steadily down his flipper and his twisted leg.

Skipper made a quick gesture with his flipper. His men nodded. Rico coughed up a grapple hook gun and tossed it to Skipper, and dispersed throughout the mob of minions, Kowalski and Private following. Rico hacked up a chainsaw, and, with a wild grin, started swinging it left and right through the crowd as Kowalski and Private started punching and kicking the Chrome Claw lobsters.

Skipper shot the gun up at a balcony above, and grabbed Marlene around the waist as they were lifted off the ground. Marlene clutched Skipper's free flipper, frozen with fear, eyes wide.

The two landed on the balcony. Skipper tucked the grapple gun under his flipper and looked at Marlene. "What are you thinking, Marlene? You can't just leap out into battle without any training!" The commando penguin exclaimed.

"Well, I wasn't just going to stand by and watch you guys get hurt!" Marlene argued, suddenly feeling a sharp pain in her arm. For the first time, she realized it was bleeding. She pried her eyes away from the wound.

"That's different, Marlene! We're trained for this," Skipper said, gently taking her arm to examine her cut, "and you aren't."

Marlene pulled away. Not because she didn't enjoy Skipper's touch; because she didn't want him thinking she was weak and helpless. "If you fight, I'm fighting too."

"No, you're not." Skipper shot the grapple gun at a low beam. "You're staying here."

Marlene's eyes widened as Skipper left her alone on the balcony. "Hey!"

Skipper leaped into the middle of the mob, landing next to Kowalski, Rico and Private in his fighting stance.

"Where's Marlene?" Kowalski asked as he fought off the lobsters.

"I left- I mean, _told _her to stay on the balcony so she wouldn't get hurt," Skipper replied, kicking a lobster in the face, and tossed the grapple gun to Rico, who swallowed it in one quick gulp.

Kowalski nodded slowly, unsure if Skipper had made a wise decision. He roundhouse kicked a lobster, sending it flying into three others.

Skipper glanced up at the balcony. Marlene was gone. His eyes traveled down the entire length of the balcony, searching. While he was distracted, a Chrome Claw minion easily took out the commando penguin with one swing of its metal claw. Skipper was knocked backwards, winded. The Chrome Claw had sliced a cut down his chest. He moaned quietly. The lobster stood over the commando penguin, and brought its claw down.

Rico jumped in the claw's path, taking the blow for his leader. He collapsed next to Skipper, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

Private and Kowalski were the last ones standing. A Chrome Claw grasped Kowalski's already twisted ankle, and swung him around into Private. The two penguins were hurled against the wall next to Rico and Skipper. The slid onto their backs slowly.

Marlene struggled. Dr. Blowhole had grabbed her, and was enjoying every second of her suffering as he made her watch her friends' demise from the balcony.

Skipper's eyes opened slowly, and his gaze wandered to the balcony, hoping to find Marlene. "B… Blowhole!" He managed.

Dr. Blowhole laughed. "It seems that you have failed, Skipper." The dolphin's plan had worked perfectly. Capture Marlene to use as 'bait' for his trap, unleash his army and bring the penguins to their defeat. With the penguins out of the way, he'd be able to accomplish any crime. To show the penguins that they had genuinely failed, he would leave them in the hideout to die as it exploded, trapping Marlene inside with them. "You will not escape alive, and neither will your little friend!" The evil dolphin cackled. The pressed a button on a small remote, still grasping Marlene.

_** "Self destruct has been activated: 60 seconds until demolition." **_A mechanical voice announced.

Kowalski suddenly got an idea. "Ri… Rico! Do you still have my Sleep…Sleeping Dart Gun?" He managed, still trying to catch his breath.

Rico sat up weakly, blood smeared across his chest. "Y… yup." He hacked up the dart gun, and Kowalski caught it in his flipper. "The dart would never have penetrated through the Chrome Claw lobster shells, but it should easily penetrate Blowhole's soft blubbery skin."

He gulped.

He only had one dart. One shot.

The intellectual penguin took careful aim… and fired.

It was as if time had slowed to a crawl.

The dart was hurled from the gun's muzzle, and towards Blowhole on the balcony.

Kowalski's dart was right on target.

Dr. Blowhole winced as the dart made contact with his skin, and the serum was injected into his bloodstream, taking instant effect as Kowalski designed it.

Blowhole fell backwards, unconscious, releasing Marlene. With a scream, Marlene fell towards the floor, which was well over 30 feet below her.

Skipper stomped on Rico's gut, causing the weapon-crazed penguin to cough up the grapple gun. Skipper fired it at the balcony, and zipped towards Marlene.

Marlene's eyes flew open. Skipper had wrapped his flipper around her, and the two landed back on top of the balcony.

Skipper was still holding on to Marlene when they landed on the balcony. "You okay, Marlene?"

Marlene was shaking with fear. "I… I thought I was going to die…"

"I'm so sorry, Marlene. I shouldn't have left you up here," Skipper murmured guiltily.

Marlene was about to reply, when the mechanical voice said, "_**10 seconds until demolition. 9…8…" **_

__Skipper fired the grapple gun at the far wall, holding Marlene close to him. The two zipped across the cavern, landing next to the other penguins, who were waiting for Skipper and Marlene. "Kowalski, options!" He ordered.

_**"5…4…" **_The mechanical voice announced.

_ "RUN FOR YOU LIVES!" _Kowalski yelled, sliding towards the ventilation shaft on his belly.

Rico and Private followed after Kowalski, and climbed like mad up the shaft, gripping the rope with their flippers.

_**"3…2…" **_

__Skipper practically hurled Marlene up the ventilation shaft.

_**"1…"**_

Marlene gasped with surprise as Skipper sent her up through the shaft. She climbed to the top, where three of the penguins were waiting.

Rico and Private dove for cover, as did Kowalski and Marlene, just as the evil dolphin's hideout exploded.

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and it will probably leave you wondering a few things… (Where's Skipper? Did he make it out of the hideout in time? Will Kowalski admit his feelings to Marlene? Will Skipper admit _his_ feelings for Marlene? Will Marlene admit her feelings for Skipper? All will be answered in Chapter 4…)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey people! Thanks again for the great reviews! Here's chapter four! Probably not my favorite chapter for some reason, I might edit later. But for now… tell me what you think! Read, review and enjoy!_

□Chapter Four■

When the smoke cleared from the explosion, Marlene realized that she was holding on to Kowalski. "S… sorry, Kowalski." She murmured, releasing him.

Kowalski just nodded slowly, looking distracted. "Marlene… did Skipper ever come up the ventilation shaft?" He asked quietly.

Marlene's eyes widened. "I… I don't know… all I remember is him sending me up the ventilation shaft… then the explosion…" Her voice quavered.

Kowalski stood slowly, being careful not to put too much pressure on his twisted foot. "Private? Rico?"

"K'walski?" Private stood up from behind a wooden crate. Rico stood up next to Private; the explosion-happy grin that usually covered the weapon expert's face was not there. "Have you seen Skippah or Marlene?"

Kowalski offered Marlene his flipper to help her up. She took it, and the intellectual penguin pulled her up off the ground. "Marlene's right here. We haven't seen Skipper yet."

Marlene started to shake with fear. Kowalski placed a flipper on her shoulder. "We'll find him," He promised.

"Should we spread out and look for him, K'walski?" Private asked.

"Good thinking, Private!" Kowalski replied, sliding on his belly through the shattered remains of the hideout.

Marlene walked through the charred metal and broken glass, carefully looking underneath every piece of scrap metal and broken weapon. She thought for a moment. _Skipper must've been close behind me… maybe he was in the ventilation shaft as the hideout exploded! _The otter desperately began searching for the scrapped remains of the shaft.

After digging through the scraps of metal for what seemed like an eternity, Marlene found a huge chunk of the ventilation shaft, dented in many places and charred as well.

She lifted the broken pieces of the shaft.

Sure enough, Skipper was lying underneath, completely motionless. He was tangled in the charred remains of rope.

"Skipper!" Marlene gasped, gently untangling the commando penguin from the rope. She dragged him out into the open, where she could really get a good look at his wounds.

Skipper was covered in deep, bloody scars and bruised badly. His normally white feathers were covered in ash and smears of blood, and one of his flippers was bent in an awkward position, probably broken.

Tears filled Marlene's eyes and made the edges of her vision blurry. Skipper… was gone. "This is all my fault," She sobbed.

Kowalski came up from behind Marlene. "Marlene, what-" He stopped mid-sentence as he saw Skipper's mangled and bruised body. He put a flipper on Marlene's shoulder in attempt to comfort her, but she just shoved him away.

He barely noticed that Marlene pushed him away; He just couldn't take his eyes off of Skipper. The commando penguin had his usual hard-core military expression on his face. He looked… determined, like his mind was set in stone… focused on one thing and one thing alone- Marlene's safety. He gave his life for Marlene, to make sure that she got out of the exploding hideout safely. Their mission was to save Marlene, and Skipper never failed a mission.

Then Kowalski noticed something. Skipper… was breathing. His chest rose and fell slowly, just barely noticeable, his breath coming out in shallow, rasping gasps. "Marlene… he's alive!" He exclaimed.

Marlene looked at Skipper. She looked closely at the commando penguin's mangled body, and she, too, noticed the hoarse breaths escaping from his mouth and his chest rising and falling. She let out and unsteady sigh of relief, tears still streaming down her face.

Kowalski thought for a moment. "Rico, Private. Come help me find some supplies to clear up Skipper's wounds before infection sets in."

Rico coughed up a cloth and a roll of bandages and tossed them to Kowalski.

"… And we still need water." Kowalski said. "We'll be back soon, Marlene." The three penguins disappeared into the remains of the hideout.

Marlene watched them go, when suddenly she felt something brush against her cheek.

Skipper had raised an unsteady flipper to wipe the tears off of Marlene's face. "Y… you oka… okay, Marlene?" Skipper managed.

"Skipper!" Marlene hugged the penguin gently so she wouldn't hurt him. "You saved my life… you could've died!"

Skipper smiled. "Yep… t… that was p… pretty clo… close…" He managed, taking quick gasps of breath between words.

"Skipper… why did you do that? Why did you risk your life for me?"

The question caught Skipper off-guard, although he knew the answer. He just couldn't bring himself to say it right away. "You… you're im… important to me… Marlene…" He murmured, his breathing becoming unsteady.

Marlene felt herself leaning in closer to Skipper. "How important?" She asked, her brown eyes shining.

Skipper noticed Marlene leaning towards him, and he sat up a little higher and leaned towards her. "V… very…" He whispered. _Come on, just say it!_ He thought. "I… I… love you…"

Marlene smiled, and the two kissed. Skipper placed a flipper around Marlene's waist, and Marlene threw her arms around the commando penguin's neck. Skipper knew at that moment that the risk he had taken was definitely, definitely worth it.

Kowalski, Rico and Private found no water to clean Skipper's wounds, so the group returned to Skipper and Marlene.

Kowalski looked up to call to Marlene, and what he saw shocked him. He slapped one flipper over Private's eyes, and elbowed Rico in the side with the other.

When Rico looked up and saw the two kissing, he turned away. "Ick." The weapon-crazed penguin muttered.

Kowalski mentally kicked himself. He forgot that Rico had 'gooey love-mush syndrome.'

After a few moments, Skipper and Marlene pulled away from each other. Suddenly Skipper gasped, "T… team!" He removed his flipper from Marlene's waist.

Kowalski, Rico and Private approached the two. "Feeling okay, Skipper?" Kowalski asked irritably.

"No… I me… mean… yes… I… umm…" Skipper rasped, feeling his face grow hot under his feathers.

Kowalski sighed. So it was true. Skipper and Marlene did love each other. Well, Marlene had never shown interest in him anyway.

Marlene blushed, turning around to face the tall penguin. "I…"

"No need to explain," Kowalski interrupted, his voice sounding harsher than intended. "Let's just get out of here." The intellectual penguin spun around and started sliding towards the truck they arrived to the hideout in.

Skipper struggled to his feet. Marlene assisted the injured penguin, and grasped his flipper gently to help him keep on his feet. The commando penguin took a deep, uneven breath, and limped to the truck with Marlene.

Rico and Private caught up with Kowalski. "K'walski, what was that about? You seemed pretty upset-"

"I'm fine, Private." Kowalski muttered, jumping into the truck.

Private turned to Rico with a questioning glance. The weapon-crazed penguin just shrugged and said, "I dunno."

Marlene and Skipper finally reached the truck, and climbed inside. Kowalski took the wheel this time, and Private stepped on the gas pedal. The truck drove onto the road, and the group was off back to the zoo.

Marlene and Skipper sat close to each other, Skipper grasping the otter's paw with his good flipper. Marlene smiled and rested her head on Skipper's shoulder, closing her eyes.

Kowalski saw the two out of the corner of his eye, and muttered something under his breath.

Marlene glanced at Kowalski. The tall penguin seemed a bit distracted, like something else was on his mind; she was sure it wasn't about driving. "Everything okay, Kowalski?" She asked curiously.

Kowalski kept his eyes on the road. "Yeah, I guess." He muttered.

Marlene looked at Skipper. The injured penguin shrugged, and leaned his head back against the seat, closing his eyes.

Marlene did the same. Everyone was exhausted, especially Skipper. She felt something rest around her shoulders. Skipper had placed his slipper around her, and pulled her close to him. "I promise… that n… nothing will ever… happen to… you again." He managed.

Marlene cuddled against Skipper, gently resting her head against his chest. He chuckled softly.

Kowalski snapped an order at Private, and the young penguin slammed on the brakes, causing Marlene and Skipper to slam into the windshield.

"B… biscuits and gravy… Kowalski!" Skipper exclaimed, seeing stars.

"We're home." Kowalski muttered irritably, leaping out of the truck.

Skipper helped Marlene up, who was also seeing stars and having trouble standing. "I'll… be right back, Skipper."

Skipper nodded, and Rico and Private followed their leader towards the H.Q. Private offered to help Skipper, who was limping badly, but the bold penguin refused and shook his head.

Marlene saw Kowalski sitting on top of the truck, resting his head on his flippers. He looked sad, and very distracted. The otter leaped up next to him. "Hey, Kowalski." She greeted the intellectual penguin.

"Oh… hi, Marlene," Kowalski replied, not even turning his head towards her.

"Kowalski… is something wrong? You've seemed really upset lately…" Marlene began.

Kowalski hesitated for a moment. _Come on, Kowalski. It's time you've told Marlene how you really feel about her,_ he thought to himself. "Umm… yes, actually. There is something bothering me."

Marlene waited.

"Marlene… I just want you to know something…" Kowalski whispered.

Marlene raised one eyebrow.

"I can't keep it from you any longer, Marlene." Kowalski said. "I love you."

_DUN DUN DUN! I bet this chapter's got you wondering how Marlene will react to Kowalski's… 'news.' Please leave me a few reviews! Chapter 5 might be a bit slow to add, but it'll be up within the next 3 days, hopefully._


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long for an update, I've been working on another story (which I will publish soon). Finally, the chapter you've all been waiting for:_

□**Chapter 5**■

Marlene blinked. "W-what?" 

Kowalski lowered his gaze. "It's true. And… I suppose I got a bit jealous when I saw you with Skipper."

"Kowalski… I'm sorry. If I had known before-"

"Things would be the same." Kowalski interrupted. "Think about it, Marlene. You've never had feelings for me. None that I've known of, anyway. You'd still be in love with Skipper."

Marlene paused. She supposed it was true. "Kowalski… I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Marlene." Kowalski responded. "And… I'm fine with us being friends. If you're happy… I suppose that makes me happy as well."

Marlene smiled. "If it makes you feel any better Kowalski, you're definitely the greatest friend I've ever had." She hugged the intellectual penguin. "Thank you."

Kowalski smiled and returned the gesture, feeling the happiest he had in a long time. After a few moments, he released the otter, and she smiled at him. She turned and walked to the penguin H.Q to check on Skipper, Kowalski's gaze on her the whole time.

"If I can't be with her… being friends will have to be close enough." Kowalski murmured to himself, and followed shortly after Marlene.

**The End! Sorry for the short chapter. Let me know how I did; I posted a new fanfic that will last much longer than this one did.**


End file.
